


I'm sorry

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Get ready for this, Screaming, short but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Mask didn't mean to. Mask didn't mean to. Mask didn't mean to.
Kudos: 11





	I'm sorry

Mask didn't know it was going to happen. He didn't know how much it'll hurt him.

The small fight he had with his boyfriend, only for it to end in heartbreak. It was his fault, wasn't it?

The small dispute he had with Aloha made him fuming. So he went off at Aloha, not realizing how much he hurt him until Aloha left, not bothering to close the door.

It was when Mask calmed down, he waited. Hours passed as he waited until he went to go look for him.

He shouldn't have yelled at Aloha. He shouldn't have said those awful words. It was when he noticed flashing lights ahead, his phone started blaring. He hoped it was Aloha, only to see what he put as Army’s name pop up instead.

“Mask! Where are you?!” He heard Army’s voice on the line, telling him where he was. “Why?” Mask asked, before Army told him, making him drop his phone.

“Aloha’s been in an accident.”

Despair, the one thing he wanted others to have only for it to hit him. Why was fate so cruel to him?

He had lost Aloha. Someone who accepted him. The squid he loved so much. He couldn't help but to break down once he was alone. There was nothing left except for the comforting scent of Aloha, still lingering.


End file.
